A Woman's Touch
by moeslady
Summary: A woman with supernatural ties rescues the Winchester men. My version of what happened after the car crashed at the end of the season finally. This is my first Fan Fic. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't won any of the Characters from the TV show Supernatural_**

**A Woman's Touch**

Supernatural

Chapter 1.

When Dean opened his eyes he thought he had died and some how made it to heaven. Soft white sheets covered his cleaned naked body. An incredibly large goosed down pillow held his head up. Bright and warm sunlight lit up the bedroom. The room was decorated in soft pastel colors and most of the walls were coved with picture frames. The smell of lavender took over the entire space. He tried to get up but he was still weak from the accident.

ACCIDENT!

"Dad! Sam!" he screamed scared to death. Not knowing if they were even alive.

"Sammy!" he almost choked fighting back tears.

The door to the bedroom swung open and a woman ran in. She must have been in her early thirties with Mocha-colored complexion and beautiful. She rushed to him trying to keep him from getting up from the bed.

"Please Dean, Don't move! Your father and brother are okay. They are in the other room resting. Here take this. I'm sure your body is still aching "

She offered him two-pain killer and a glass of water. He looked at her with distrust but it slowly faded away after looking into her eyes and seeing honesty behind them. He took the pills and guzzled the water. He seemed a bit more relaxed, so the woman began to explain.

"My name is Ana. Ana de los Santos. You are in my home." She said in a serene voice with a hint of a Latin accent. "I brought you and your family here. I figure you would be safe."

She never broke eye contact as she spoke to ensure him she was telling the truth.

"I know all about you and your family. About what happened to your mother, about the same fate that killed your brother's girlfriend. I know that you and your brother hunt down and destroy monsters. I know everything."

This information shook Dean making his headache worst. How could this woman know so much about us? Are we in danger? Are we really safe here? All this questions circled in his head making the room spin. Ana notice that he was swaying and decided to stop. She will continue when he was better. His father was already conscience and talking and Sam was showing signs of improvement. She stepped forward and slowly pushed his head back on the pillow. She held the side of his face with her hand as she gently caressed his cheek with her fingers. His shoulder began to drop and he became more and more relaxed. Her voice was hypnotic and her touch was soothing. It's been so long since he felt a woman touch him like this. As his eyes began to close again, she leaned closer to him and whisper comforting words. Her breath tickled his skinned lightly bringing a small shiver down his spine. She smelled like lavender and soap. That was the last thing he thought of before falling back to sleep.

Ana got up slowly looking down at him with concern. She knows he will recover from his injuries soon, but what lies ahead for them is what scares her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ana de los Santos is not your normal woman. Just like her houseguest she has had to deal with the realm of the unknown all her life. She is a descendent from a long line of Santeras and knows her fare share about the dark arts, demons and ghost. Like her mother she was also born with the gift of sight. That's how she knew what was happening to the Winchester family. The night of the battle with that terrible demon she had a vision. She had seen what would happen to them hours before and so she droved to them desperate to help. She made it just in time to see a huge trailer crash into the car at full speed. She watched in terror, as the passengers were swung around like rag-dolls. She knew for sure the truck driver was dead since his neck broke on impact. The same thing would have happed to the guys if not for her protection. She used her mental powers to create a barrier between the truck and the car. It took all the energy she had to do this. For a moment she thought she was going to faint but quickly managed to gain controlled. After the car came to a full stop she ran to their aid. The inside of the car was covered in blood from all three men. John got the worst of it since he was seated on the side that was stroked. His head was bleeding badly. His whole right side was covered in deep cuts and blood. Sam hit his chest and head against the steering wheel and broke a couple of ribs. His right leg was bent in an abnormal position. Dean who was in the back seat looked like he was already hurt prior to the accident. His head was also bleeding from his left side where it had collided with the car window. His body was positioned awkward and Ana feared he might have broken his spine. She quickly ran back to her car, parked it as close to them as possible and transferred each of them. She managed to fit John and Sam in the back of her truck by tucking away the last row of seats. She covered them quickly and then basically carried Dean in to the seats right behind hers. She used the seat belts to strap him down hoping this will keep his back from further damage. She did not have much time to spare knowing that whatever did this to them will be back to finish the job. She pulled a small vile with a thick red liquid out of her jean pocket and smashed it against the road. The liquid started to boil as she chanted in a low voice. The smoke rising from the broken vile, spread through the area like a fog. The spell to cover their tracks was working and will continue to work for a few days. She drove off heading home only stopping twice along the way to administer first aid to her patients. They will be okay. She will make sure of that.

** Santera / o - **is a person who practice Santeria.

** Santeria -** is one of the many syncretic religions created in the New World. It is based on the West African religions brought to the new world by slaves imported to the Caribbean to work the sugar plantations. These slaves carried with them their own religious traditions, including a tradition of possession trance for communicating with the ancestors and deities, the use of animal sacrifice and the practice of sacred drumming and dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 10 days since Ana rescued them. John was up and around already and helping Ana look after his boys. Although Sam's leg was in a homemade cast it was healing nicely. Dean was also better. Luckily he did not break his spine as Ana had feared but he did dislocate it a little. She kept his mid section wrapped tight to help it heal properly. Everyday she would come in to check on him. He would ask question after question until he had finally satisfied his curiosity. Being the only one not able to get out of bed was becoming frustrating. By now he was fed up and being as stubborn as Dean can be he decided to get up.

"Okay here we go" he said to him self. " It doesn't hurt. Mmmmmuch!"

He placed both feet on the floor and began to rise just as the door began to open. Ana and John came in to see Dean almost standing. Ana's eyes grew wide with fear. She rushed to him putting herself under his arm for support as he sat down.

"Are you OK?" she asked in a low scared voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of this bed. I'm going crazy in here. I wanna get out! I wanna walk around! I wanna beer!"

Ana's face in a split second went from sweet/concern to furious/scary. Dean swallowed hard and braised him self for what was coming.

"Are you crazy! What if you fell! Your brother can't walk around like he wants to either and he's not complaining, you pain in the ass. Carajo este se cre que esta echo de piedra. Mardita sea……."

At that point since she began to speak in Spanish they lost her. She when on and on changing from English to Spanish to what they believe was Latin to god knows what other language. She realized that both men were staring at her. They looked at her as if she was psycho. This completely disarmed her. Now embarrassed, she did the only thing a woman in that position could do. She set the spotlight on some one else.

"You scared your father half to death." She said more to convince herself than the guys.

She looked over at John for some support and found only a little smirk on his face. He knows how much extra attention his son has been getting from their beautiful host. He had no doubt that she felt a bit more than she let on. This pleased him. Dean on the other hand, always oblivious to anyone's feeling, just stared at her like a little boy in trouble.

"Sorry… I swear I'm better. I just feel useless laying here."

He said this in the smallest voice he could. The last thing he wanted was to further upset the lady of the house after all she's done for them. Plus she is too HOT.

Ana's fears passed and she apologized for screaming. Her cheeks were turning crimson and so John bailed her out by offering his son a hand.

"Come on Dean…Lets take a walk. We have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another two weeks have passed and everyone was keeping themselves busy. While Ana was preparing dinner John sat at the kitchen table looking up information on their enemy. There were about five large leather bound books covering the table. They came from Ana's personal library. He was able to decipher a lot of this old legends and spells thanks to her language skills and witchcraft training. She was practically an expert on the occult a skill John was grateful for. Sam sat in the living room checking all their hunting gear. Ana had managed to salvage a lot from the wreck, their fake Ids, most of their weapons and a very special cult pistol. Sam likes Ana. They all do. John saw her as the daughter he never had. Sam loved her as an older sister, always babying him protectively. Helping him control and develop his psychic ability since she has such great power over hers. Dean on the other hand was not sure how he felt about her. Not being a touchy feeling kind of guy has made it difficult for him. After all to him she was a serious piece of Ass. Her body alone was enough to loose your self, but there was more to it. Lately he was paying more attention to smaller details. Like the way her long black hair felt when it touch his face. The way her skin reminded him of sweet milk chocolate. Almost tempting him to taste her. He remembered a few nights ago walking down the hall and seen the bathroom door slightly open. Peeking in he saw her wrapped up in a white cotton towel, sitting by the tub, touching the water with her fingertips. The tub was almost full with hot water and the surface was covered with what looked like dried flowers. The smell of lavender reached him fast. It made his senses run wild. Fighting the urged to walk in, pulling her into his arms and kissing her was becoming harder to do. He could almost feel his tongue exploring her mouth, his teeth slowly biting her sweet lips. His hands sliding over her body feeling the warmth of her skin. So lost was he in thought that he did not see Ana staring straight at him. He blinked and just like that he was back to reality.

"Oh Shit! How long has she been there!" he said under his breath.

Her expression would be funny if he had not gotten caught.

"HI! I was on my way to the kitchen." He said thinking what a fucking idiot he was.

"The stairs to the kitchen are that way." She said with a shy smile, pointing on the opposite direction.

He smiled back, turn on his heels and walk downstairs. Since then he began flirting obsessively with her, wanting to make her smile that way again. He was not surprised when she accepted his flirting and flirted back. Still, was that all they were a couple of flirts?

"Dude I don't know. I've never really loved anyone. I mean there was Cassie but I was so young and it didn't feel like this. Ana likes me – I think she likes me. Nah, she does. How could she resist me, right! Maybe it's some kind of spell. Some of that hocus pocus she does. She is a witch. Maybe she put something in the food or something, but then why Sammy and dad are not affected? Maybe she……….."

He kept thinking it over and over in his head and the more he thought about it the more confused he got. Did he love this woman? Did she love him? And so he continued.

"Dean!.. Dean! Motherfuck… DEAN!…" Sam yelled

Dean was sitting in the living room staring in to space.

"DEAN!…. What the fuck stupid. Wake up" Sam demanded.

"Uh? What happened…." Dean responded looking a little dazed.

"You fell into a fucking coma that's what happen. I've been calling you and you're just sitting there like an idiot, smiling. What the hell is wrong?" Sam scolded.

"Nothing is wrong…shit for brains. I was just thinking about the task ahead of us."

"Really, because the task ahead is to find and destroy a demon, and you were smiling. – You were thinking about Ana, weren't you? You were, right?"

"No way you asshole…" Dean said defensively.

The only one in the house who did not know that Dean was in love was Dean. This gave Sam all the ammunition he needed to make as much fun of his brother as possible. To know that his brother was so dumb about his own feelings cracked him up. Still he was happy that he has finally found someone.

"Just tell her how you feel. You know.. She does feel the same for you." Sam explained to dean with a big smile on his face.

"What? - Please stop the crap Sammy. I am not in love with Ana and she is not

in love with me. You're just seen things and beside don't you think this whole hocus pocus shit is weird? He asked Sam hoping for a real answer.

"First of all" Sam explains trying his best college professor impersonation. "No

one said the word LOVE except you. Secondly, you twit, we hunt monsters, ghost and demons for a living. You can't get more weird than that."

This was the second time in weeks that Dean can't come up with anything to say. It was beginning to annoy him. They both looked back towards the kitchen in time to see Ana give John a taste of the beef stew she was making. John tasted and smiled. He shook his head in agreement rubbing his hands together. He was looking forward to another great home cook meal. It almost felt like home to the Winchester men. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well here's what we know. The demon can possess and restrain his victims. Pin them down to the point of crushing them. He can create flames on will and to top it off he can pro-create. Not replicate it self but actually have children."

They all sat in the living room, going over John's notes as he continued his speech.

"But if he's able to have children, at one point this thing could have been human. Right?" Ana said, all eyes on her now. "He must have of had a mate. Do we even know if it's male or female?"

"It's a man – No female could be that aggressive." Dean said with out thinking.

"In nature females are the aggressive ones" Sam corrected his brother "but I do agree this thing is male"

"Well he made himself very comfortable in my body so I say his male." John said with disgusts. "Besides the form he used to kill my wife was that of a man."

"If he was human at one time there must be some kind of record about him. How far back did you research for his MO?" Ana continued

John responded " I only got info on similar cases up to a few years before us and that was a few years a go already. God, time flies."

"Well it's time to look further. My computer is at your disposal but I think you should go to the University Library in town. I could go with you tomorrow morning if you want John." Ana offered

"No, we have to go tonight. Sammy and I could sneak in and pull an all-nighter. We can't waist any more time. We have been able to remain unnoticed so far, but god only knows for how long. We should move on and continue hunting this beast. Besides we don't want to take advantage of your generosity." John admitted

Those last words hurt her. She got use to having them around. The thought of them leaving, of Dean leaving was breaking her heart.

"Dean you stay here …help Ana go through her books again. See what else you can find." – John

"OK – No Problem"

"Yeah Dean go check out Ana's books" Sam teased low enough for only Dean to hear.

"Bite me you little shit" Dean responded low enough for only Sam to hear.

John and Sam borrowed Ana's truck and drove off. Dean and Ana made themselves a pot of coffee, served two cups and headed to her study. Books cover almost every wall in the room. They pull two chairs close to the coffee table in the middle of the room and began their search. A few hours later she found a description similar to the entity they had discussed earlier.

"Here read this. This is almost the same as what your dad described, and look is said right here that it has human attributes. – I think I have a few books upstairs we can use to cross reference."

"Good lets get them"

Half way up stairs Dean ask,

"Where exactly are they." he ask just to break the silence. "In my bedroom over the altar." She said not thinking much of it.

Dean on the other hand was thrown off by two specific words. **BEDROOM! & ALTAR? **As they reach the door to her room Dean took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. Visions of dead chickens bleeding upside-down over a human skin altar rapidly entered and exit his mind. The door open and reveled a room not much different from all the other in the house. It was bright and clean. The bed was big with lots of soft pillows. The sent of lavender lingered in the air and a vase decorated with freshly cut flowers sat on her night table. No sign of an altar anywhere. Ana walked across the room to a set of double-doors he thought was the entrance to a closet. She opened the doors. Inside the small space was the altar she had mentioned. A high shelve decorated with big old books over two more rows of shelves and a small table. Both shelves were full of beautiful old handmade statues of Saints, Angels and other creatures he has never seen before. All different colors shapes and sizes. Crucifixes, beads and flowers hanged around the necks of most of them. On the table laid a stone tablet with strange writing, covered with small white candles and tiny seashells. An ashtray sat beside it with a half smoked cigar and a box of matches. It was not at all what he expected (Thank God!). It was beautiful and it suits her in everyway.

"Wow! This is amazing." He said honestly

"Thanks, those statues have been in my family for many years." She said walking toward what has taken her a lifetime to accomplish.

"It's cool but why would you keep it in your bedroom? Do you do any sacrifices in here?

"Sacrifices?" She looked confused but quickly realized what he meant and went on to explain. "What you call sacrifices, I call offerings, gifts to my ancestors thanking them for their protection and help. I give to them my dreams, my tears, pain and happiness. They get all the best and worst of me. This entire room is an alter and from my bed I offer every awakening and my last moments of consciousness before I sleep."

She said all of this not knowing that while she spoke Dean walked close to her and was standing directly behind her. He lowered his mouth to the side of her face and whispered.

"So if someone made love to you here, would that be an offering?

His words traveled through her like an electrical current making her tremble. Trying to keep her composure, she answers with her eyes closed.

"No, it would not be consider an offering. It would be a promised between two people with my guardians to witness and bless, a promise to love each other with all their hearts. Binding their lives together forever."

As the last words left her mouth he turned her to him and kissed her. He kissed her with a hunger he has never known. His hand found the pin holding her hair releasing it slowly not to hurt her. Allowing her thick black mane to cascade down her back entangling his fingers in it. They continued kissing only stopping to breath making their way to the bed. Time slowed down around them. At the edge of the bed he broke the kiss. She opened her eyes to see herself in his. They were telling each other everything without saying a word. He finally saw it all clear. He loved her and no one else. Tenderly almost playfully they began to undress each other. She pulled his t-shit over his head taking a full view of his gorgeous body. His skin was beginning to cover in small beads of sweat from the anticipation. She traced the middle of his chest with her fingers all the way down to his abs, exploring each tender curve until reaching the front of his jeans. She kissed the dent in his chest while undoing his buckle. He reached the zipper in the back of her dress. Sliding it down with one hand caressing her back with the other. He engulfed her in another kiss as her dress slid off her shoulders and down her body. Still kissing her he carried her to the middle of the bed where they sank together into the plush comforter. They maneuvered out of their last inhibitions as he lowered himself over her. She positioned him between her legs feeling his now obvious excitement. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They heard nothing but the rapid beats of their hearts. She braced herself, holding on to his shoulders as he finally entered her. They both release their breath at the same time not knowing they were holding it in the first place. A low melody of moans and whispers began as their bodies rocked slowly in perfect rhythm. Nothing but their senses matter now, the tastes of their lips, the heat from their skin, the smell of their bodies, and the sound of their voices as they declared their feeling for one another. Panting in between words they began to move faster, pushing deeper. She arched her back to feel all of him while he works furiously over her. She was almost there her mouth going dry as she tightens around him. Pleading for more, for him not to stop. Pleasure and pain mixing into one as her body finally gave in. Her body stiffens from the force of her release. Her legs tremble as he continues to push dip within her, knowing by her reaction that she's been satisfied, it's now his turn. His mind stopped and his body toke over on instinct. Moving faster and harder he reaches insider her as much as his body would allow. Not stopping, her mouth, her skin, her sent, all mixed into one uncontrollable feeling until finally, release. All that was in him now rests in her. They both lay there to tired to move. Their bodies shinning with sweat.

"I love you, Ana" he said his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, a single tear running down her face.

"I love you too."

He touched her lips with his for just a moment, leaned to her side and lay next to her. Bringing her closer he tucked her in his arms and waited until he heard the unmistakable sound of her breathing as she slept. He then closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Gaining entrance to the library was a lot easier than John expected. The sign at the door said open 24hrs. As they entered the auditorium size room they were please to see a well lit room full of tables, comfortable chairs, snack and coffee machines and rows and rows of books. To the left, a second room with glass walls full of brand new computer and state of the art research equipment. In the center of the room sat an elderly man on an enormous round desk.

"Good Evening. My name is John Winter. My assistant Sam and I could use your help. I am a writer and need to do some research on the occult for my next novel."

"Hello, I'm Mr. Nevins. I'll be happy to help you. A novel on the occult you say, how interesting."

The old man was in-fact very happy about meeting them. He was a big fan of horror and fiction novels and the chance to be involve in the creative part of one thrilled him.

"So what exactly are you researching? – Urban legends? Demon possession? Ghost?"

"Eye witness accounts relating to demon possession and vengeance demons is what I'm looking for" John said showing his best poker face. "As far back as possible."

"Well I think I know just were to start. Follow me"

Old Mr. Nevins was a happy as a child. Walking down the isle of the library faster than a man his age should. John and Sam had to jog after him to keep up. They found a place to sit in the back of the library. Immediately the old man began to pile volume after volume on top of the table. They knew that they had a long night ahead, but were confident they would find what they were looking for. After Mr. Nevins got them started he left reassuring them to come to him with any questions.

It was almost 3 am so they stopped to take a break. They got some coffee and sandwiches from the machines and began to review what they had found.

"So we have no name but at least we know for a fact the this thing began as a man. He probably began his life as an unwanted child. maybe from a rape. Already twisted from birth. No religion. Grew up a man with no soul. Found pleasure in hurting and destroying life. Probably became a rapist like his unknown father. Became interested in devil worshiping because evil craves evil. In death sold his services to the devil becoming a low level demon. Using the skills he acquired as a man he ascended the ranks until becoming the thing he is now."

Sammy took a deep breath as he shared what he knew to his father.

"So, that could explain why he always attacks and kills woman. He get the high a

rapist would get. It isn't about the sex is the violence. That's why he pins them to the ceiling rendering them helpless. Out of reach so no one can help them"

John was re-living the night his wife was killed. Seeing the same anger in his youngest son who had his lover taken from him the same way.

"Do you think he picked us for a reason, dad? Sam said broken hearted.

"I don't know son. All I know is that we've been dammed to carry the death of our loved ones in our minds forever. " Said John bitterly.

"The death of the woman we loved"

Sam said this as if trying to solve a riddle, and then it hit both of them like a punch in the gut. It kills women, IT KILLS THEIR WOMEN.

"Jesus Dean!…ANA!"

John pushed off the table as his words came out. On cue, Sam was knocked off his sit by a powerful vision. He saw his brother and Ana making love, Dean walking out the room, rushing back in to see Ana pined to the ceiling, Dean was screaming. Sam could almost smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire. His brother's face was twisting in agony. Tear, screams, pain, blood and then darkness.

Sam felt his father picking him up off the floor and rushing him out the building. The adrenaline was pumping as they rushed to the truck. They sped-off, disregarding any laws. Their surroundings become a blur.

Sam was trying his cell phone. – "They're not answering"

"Keep trying" John screamed as he made a hard right. "Not Dean, Not Ana, No more" said the determine father.

They made it to the house in half the time. Both men rushed through the door at the same time almost ripping it off the frame.

"DEAN!" in unison


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean jumped off the bed. Still half asleep he looked down at his beloved as she awoke. Almost giggling he got off the bed.

"Oh shit – we were supposed to be working." He said pulling up his jeans.

"We were." – she responded with mischief in her smile.

She put on his t-shirt and kissed him as he headed for the door.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, kissed her again and walked out.

Ana saw the man she loves walk out of her room, oblivious to what was happening. **But she knew. **She had her visions. She saw what will happen and who was already here.

"Good-bye Dean, I love you."

She said this knowing that although Dean was not in the room with her, she was not alone.

"AHHH! YOU LOVE HIM! A deep, cold voice taunted behind her.

She could smell the sulfur. She could feel the heat spreading through the room making the walls crack. With violent force she was slammed against the ceiling. She could not move. There in the middle of the room walking through the bed making it burst into flames was the demon. A man's figure with no face made up of flames. She used her mental powers to keep the fire away from her. She was not giving up her life without a fight.

"You're pretty strong girly." The monster said inside her head. "Lets see how long it takes me to break you."

Dean ran downstairs to see his father and Sam checking all the rooms. They were in a frenzy, collecting their gear and preparing for battle. Dean felt real fear for the first time in a long time.

"Dean, get your stuff, get ready he's coming. He's coming for Ana."

John looked up to see his son frozen with fear.

"Where's Ana! – Where is she Dean" John shouted as he tried shaking him out of his spell.

All stopped as they realized the smell coming from the upstairs bedrooms. **_SULFER_**

Dean woke up and ran up the stairs taking them two at the time. Sam and John followed closely behind. Dean rushed to her door. The smell was stronger here. He rammed it at full speed. He crashed right through and saw the monster. The beast that had taken his mother was now after his girl. He looked up and saw her pinned to the ceiling concentrating to keep the flames at bay.

"Ana! Let her go you bastard!"

Dean rushed forward to ram the demon down. With a swift wave of his hand the monster pined Dean against the wall. Almost crushing him. Sam ran in and immediately used his powers to create a wall between them and the fire. Tears already running down his face as he so Ana, the memory of Jessie rushing into his head. With his hand up he moved forward to enlarge the area he was protecting.

What happened next happened simultaneously.

As Dean fought to release himself from the demon's grip, Sam moved forward trying to protect them all. John saw what was happening and rushed into his room to retrieve a very special gun. He came back to the doorway and shot. The bullet hit the monster in the chest. It howled in pain. Small pieces of crystallized flames fell to the floor, and then everything became silent. The demon lost a little bit of power and Ana saw her chance. She took a deep breath and then….

"**CRASHHHH!" –**

Two giant invisible hands ripped through the ceiling of the house taken a hold of the demon, the ceiling and Ana. Tossing them high in to sky. Ana never lost her grip on the monster. From that high, her house looked like a single diamond in a black clothe. Thedemon knowing he was defeated broke away from his current form. Flying away in a thick cloud of smoke, it's remains shredding from her grip. Still rising Ana felt comfort in knowing that even though they did not kill the beast it was wounded. The descent began and Ana saw her life flash before her. The people she had met, friends she made, people she loved…Dean.

On the ground Dean could not stop screaming. Sam was looking up at the sky in complete disbelieve. The entire roof was gone. She took it all with her. She has saved them again.

"Help me!…. Help me!…. HELP ME!" Dean cried out in pain.

John rushed to his son checking him over for injuries only to realize that his agony was for her. Sam slid down the wall feeling useless, not being able to help his brother. He reached out with his mind trying to find her. He heard her. "Dean" she said lower than a whisper but there she was. She was falling and falling fast. Sam reached up again.

"Please God help me. Give me strength to do this"

Sam looked like a man in worship. His arms extended to the heavens. Concentrating with everything he had, he saw her again. Her t-shirt was clinging to her petite body as she came down. He could feel her in his hands. Her speed slowed a bit. She was still falling fast but he was holding her.

"Sammy, its okay let me go." she said with resignation.

"No Ana, Don't give up! I can do this!

Sam didn't realize that he had spoken out-loud.

"What did you say?" Dean asked in disbelieve, choking on his words.

Ana reached out to Sammy again, telling him she will not make it. She knew he was not strong enough for this. Assuring him it was okay. That it was not his fault.

"It time Sammy let me go."

"**NO ANA! DON'T GIVE UP! I CAN DO THIS!" **he was screaming to himself while Dean and John watched in horror.

Ana's speed slowed down some more. At some points in her decent she would pause like an old car stalling. She wanted to help him but there was nothing left in her. She looked down to see her fate of crashing through the trees not far from her house.

Sam's nose began to bleed. His strength was leaving him. He did not want to stop but he couldn't hold on. Gravity was pulling down on her again. Something was grabbing her and she thought it was Sam again but it was the branches on the trees breaking her fall. They struck hard against her, cutting her as they touched her. There was a small free fall and then a sudden stop. She heard her arm make a snapping sound when she hit the ground but she didn't feel a thing. The ground felt cold beneath her. It was a welcome change from the previous heat.

Sam was in shock talking to himself like a crazy person.

"I lost her. I had her but I lost her. I had her but she fell through the trees."

That was all that Dean needed. He pushed through his father's arms and ran out the house. John collected Sam who was still in a daze and ran after Dean. Dean began to run faster not really knowing where he was going.

"Ana! Ana, where are you?" He was screaming as he made it past the first wall of trees. He kept moving fast like a man possessed. "Ana talk to me baby!.. ANA!"

He kept running, no shoes on his feet, no shirt to cover him. The branches shredding his skin as he ran by, blood was dripping down his arms and chest. He could feel she was close.

"ANA, talk to me BITCH! Aren't you an all-powerful Santera! HUH? Don't you give-up. Talk to me, where the fuck are you?" he raved on hoping to get a rise out off her.

He came to a clearing and next to a huge tree laying face down was, Ana. His blood went cold for a split second. He rushed to her dropping to his knees next to her. She wasn't moving. He saw her arm had broken badly. He turned her over, pulling her close to him careful not to hurt her further. Dean was looking down at someone who resembles the woman he loves. Her face and body covered in blood. What was left of his t-shit was covering a small part of her. He lean toward her hoping she would open her eyes.

"Ana, wake up baby. Open your eyes. – Breath for me baby. Ana please. -

He kissed her eyelids as he cradled her back and forth. Her chest began to rise, she didn't open her eyes but she spoke.

"Dean? – Are you Okay?"

Dean smiled and kissed her. John and Sam found him. Ana was alive. They had some how snatched her from the monsters grasp. They had defeated the demon that hunted their dream for a long time. John sat by his oldest son and his new daughter and hugged them both. He then reached for his youngest and they all embraced each other. There in the woods the Winchester men found their family.

"In the end" John thought, "All we needed was a woman's touch."

THE END


End file.
